Dragonball NA
by Chibi-Vegy
Summary: Meine eigene DB-Serie. Sie spielt ein paar Jahre nach DBGT. Goku ist immer noch ein Kind und es tauchen mal wieder neue Feinde auf. Lest am Besten selbst...
1. Auf ein Neues

Auf ein Neues 

Disclaimer: Das Copyright der Story liegt bei den Strong-Saiyajins 

Der Wind peitschte mit großer Geschwindigkeit über das Wasser und trieb so die Wellen voran. Gen Festland worden die dunklen Wellen immer größer, bevor sie dann meterhoch gegen die stark zerklüfteten Klippen schlugen und zerbarsten. Es war später Nachmittag, aber die dicken schwarzen Wolken hatten den Tag längst schon zur Nacht gemacht. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und erhellten das Umfeld kurz, während sich starker Regen aufs Land ergoss.

Eine kleine unauffällige Holzhütte stand an der Küste des Sees. Das Haus wirkte einsam und verlassen, nicht zuletzt, weil es keine größere Siedlung in der näheren Umgebung gab.

Vom Keller her konnte man ein lautes Lachen vernehmen. Der Raum wurde von mehreren Kerzen in ein unruhiges Dämmerlicht getaucht. In den Regalen und Schränken an den Wänden standen viele Reagenzgläser mit verschieden farbigen Flüssigkeiten, auch Unmengen von Büchern sowie einiges Werkzeug konnte man dort finden.

Dr. Miyugo, der Inhaber des Labors und der Hütte war schon ein ziemlich alter und scheinbar gebrechlicher Mann. Er hatte weißes, ziemlich dünnes Haar und kleine blaue Augen. Dr. Miyugo trug einen schneeweißen Kittel, der beinahe bis zum Boden reichte. Sein Gang war auf Grund des Alters gebückt und langsam, aber sein Verstand war kristallklar. 

Dr. Miyugo beugte sich über einen leblosen, menschlich aussehenden Körper, der auf einen Metalltisch lag. Das Kerzenlicht flackerte und von draußen konnte man ein Donnern hören. Wegen der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse war der Körper kaum zu erkennen. Das Gesicht lag völlig im Dunklen. An manchen Stellen ragten ein paar Kabel aus der Gestalt. Dr. Miyugo arbeitete fieberhaft daran, schließlich wollte er sein Werk und seine Pläne schnellstmöglichst erledigt wissen. Erneutes Donnergrollen und dann nur wieder dieses grausige, furchteinregende Lachen.

Der Festsaal der Capsule Corporation war festlich geschmückt. Die Tische waren gedeckt und Bulma und ChiChi zündeten gerade die Kerzen an. Mrs. Briefs hatte in der Küche alle Hände voll zu tun, immerhin mussten die Kuchen und Torten für mehrere hungrige Saiyajins reichen.

Happy Birthday Piccolo stand in großen Buchstaben auf einen Transparent.

Piccolo saß griesgrämig in einer Ecke. Er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit lang, wie sie nur seinen Geburtstag herausgefunden hatten. Eigentlich hatte er nie jemanden was davon erzählt, dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. Er redete ja nie mit den Z-Fightern über seine privaten Angelegenheiten, außer vielleicht mit Son-Gohan, aber dieser würde nie ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verlieren das wusste er.

Goku kam freundlich lächelnd zu den Namekianer. „Na freust du dich schon auf die Feier?" Piccolo gab ihn keine Antwort, sondern grummelte nur etwas unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart. Goku klopfte ihn kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ach komm schon, das wird bestimmt richtig lustig werden. Außerdem gibt es was tolles zu essen." Als er wieder keine Antwort bekam, ging der schwarzhaarige Saiyajin um seinen Freunden bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen.

Piccolo mochte Geburtstage und Feiern überhaupt nicht. Der Namekianer schielte zu Vegeta hinüber, der mit verschränkten Armen an einer Wand gelehnt stand. Auch der Ouji sah so aus als könnte er sich einen besseren Zeitvertreib durchaus vorstellen. In einem Punkt waren sich die Beiden jedenfalls ähnlich, sie mochten größere Menschenansammlungen nicht.

„Piccolo ist das schlechtgelaunteste Geburtstagskind das ich je gesehen habe", sagte Trunks zu Son-Gohan. „Na ja ähm…", Gohan kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf, „er ist halt nicht der Typ der gerne feiert. Es scheint ihm peinlich zu sein." Der Halb-Saiyajin schaute mitfühlend zu Piccolo. Er konnte seinen Freund nur allzu gut verstehen. Er kannte den Namekianer lange genug um zu wissen, dass er diese Art von Freundschaft und Zuneigung nicht entgegengebracht haben wollte. Piccolo wollte nach außen eher hart und unantastbar wirken. Gohan seufzte, wie sehr wünschte er es sich das sein Freund endlich mal gründlich seine Einstellung überdachte und sich anderen gegenüber etwas mehr öffnen würde. Dieser Wunsch schien allerdings auf ewig unerfüllt zu bleiben.

„Happy Birthday to you…", der Gesang seiner Freunde riss Gohan aus den Gedanken. Bulma und ChiChi brachten eine große Geburtstagstorte in den Festsaal. Darauf brannten unzählig viele Kerzen da keiner so genau wusste wie alt Piccolo eigentlich wurde. 

Der Namekianer holte tief Luft und pustete alle Kerzen mit einmal aus. Die Anderen klatschten anerkennend. „Toll Piccolo, jetzt darfst du dir was wünschen", sagte Goku in seiner kindlichen Art. „Ach wünsch du dir doch was", meinte der Namekianer, der endlich seine Ruhe haben wollte. „Echt wirklich darf ich???" Goku's Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. „Lass mal nachdenken… was wünsch ich mir denn…" Vegeta schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. _Der wird wohl nie erwachsen._

„Na dann lasst es euch mal schmecken", flötete Mrs. Briefs. Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet fingen die Saiyajins auch schon an zu Essen. Minutenlang war nur das Schmatzen der hungrigen Krieger zu hören. 

Als nächstes stand der Karaoke-Wettbewerb an. Vegeta sollte als erstes singen, wollte aber nicht so recht. Piccolo setzte sein fieses Grinsen auf. „Na los Vegeta fang endlich an oder traust du dich nicht?" Der Ouji funkelte den Namekianer böse an. Er holte tief Luft und setzte zum Singen an. Gohan und Goten hielten sich schon mal vorsichtshalber die Ohren zu. Vegeta fing an zu Singen und traf so gut wie keinen Ton (könnt ihr euch den Prinzen beim Singen vorstellen? ^^" ). Piccolo brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das Gejaule nennst du doch nicht etwa Gesang oder?" Der Prinz errötete leicht und drückte dann Piccolo das Mikro in die Hand. „Mach du es erst mal besser." Er setzte sich neben Goku der ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Ich fands nicht schlecht Vegeta." „Wen interessiert schon deine Meinung Kakarott. Halt endlich die Klappe", zischte der Saiyajin gereizt. „Gomen Vegeta-sama…", nuschelte Goku. 

Während sich die Anderen über Piccolos „Gesangskünste" kaputtlachten wurde spürte Pan plötzlich eine negative Aura. Mit einem Mal wurde sie ganz ernst. Sie schaute in die Runde. Keiner außer ihr schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. _Wie kann das sein? Merken sie denn gar nichts?_ Pan ging hinüber zu Son-Gohan. „Papa, spürst du auch diese negative Aura?" Gohan konzentrierte sich kurz, konnte aber nichts außergewöhnliches feststellen. „Das musst du dir eingebildet haben Pan. Auf der Erde… nein, im ganzen Universum ist Frieden." Pan guckte ihren Vater finster an. „Aber ich habe die negative Energie ganz deutlich gespürt." „Ja sicher doch mein Kleine." _Baka! Und der nennt sich mein Vater._ Auch die anderen Z-Krieger schienen nichts gespürt zu haben. Alle belächelten Pan nur als sie von einer starken negativen Energie sprach. _Na schön, dann geh ich der ganzen Sache eben allein auf den Grund._

Pan ging aus der Capsule Coperation und flog los. Schon kurze Zeit später hatte Trunks sie eingeholt. „Wo willst du denn so ganz alleine hin?", fragte der lilahaarige Saiyajin. Pan würdigte ihn keines Blickes, sondern flog stur in die Richtung weiter von der die negative Energie kam. Trunks hielt sie am Arm fest. „Hey… willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist?" „Nein warum sollte ich auch, du glaubst mir ja doch nicht." Der junge Saiyajin sah sie verständnislos an. „Warum sollte ich dir nicht glauben?" „Weil es alle Anderen auch nicht tun." „Aber ich bin nicht alle Anderen", versuchte Trunks sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Pan seufzte. Sie hatte keine Lust sich jetzt mit Trunks zu streiten, also beschloss sie ihn alles zu erzählen. 

„Mmh… so ist das also. Dann lass uns hinfliegen und nachsehen. Ich hoffe nur das die Erde nicht ernsthaft in Gefahr ist." Pan's Herz machte einen kleinen Luftsprung. Sie war so froh das Trunks ihr glaubte. Von allen Leuten auf der gesamten Welt war er derjenige, der ihr am Meisten bedeute.

Sie flogen nun schon eine ganze Weile. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und der Regen durchnässte ihre Kleider und Haare. An einem See sahen sie eine Hütte stehen. Pan stoppte kurz davor, hier musste es sein da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie landete und sah sich in der Gegend um, eigentlich gab es hier nichts ungewöhnliches. Trunks landete neben ihr. Pan deutete auf das Haus. „Lass uns reingehen okay?" „Ich weiß nicht. Wir können doch nicht so einfach in fremde Wohnungen reinspazieren", druckste Trunks herum. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst oder?", Pan sah ihn verdächtigend an. „Nein, nein", wehrte Trunks ab, „wie kommst du nur darauf?" „Na dann ist ja alles klar." Pan ging los und öffnete langsam die Tür. Trunks wollte erst noch was erwidern, folgte dann aber Pan ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Im Haus selbst war es stockdunkel. Mit einem kleinen Energieball verschafften sich die Beiden wenigstens etwas Licht. Die Hütte schien leer und verlassen zu sein, noch nicht mal alte Möbel gab es hier. Während sie sich umsahen stieß Pan auf eine morsche Holzklappe am Boden. Unter lauten Knarren lies sie sich schließlich öffnen. Eine alte Steintreppe führte hinunter in das Kellergeschoss der Hütte. „Mensch Pan sei doch leise", flüsterte Trunks. „Hey entspann dich. Hier ist niemand." Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes furchteinflößendes Lachen. Pan und Trunks, die gerade im Begriff waren die Treppe hinunter zu gehen schreckten zurück. „Was war das?", fragte Trunks mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Ich weiß nicht", Pan stockte kurz, „lass uns nachsehen." Mutig stieg sie als Erste die Treppe hinunter. _Das Mädel bringt mich noch mal in Teufels Küche._ Trunks seufzte, dann entschloss er kurzerhand ihr zu folgen. Zum Glück war die Treppe aus Stein gebaut, so blieben sie weiterhin unbemerkt. 

Pan beobachtete durch einen Türspalt den Doktor, wie er seinen Cyborg vollendete. Trunks kam zu ihr geschlichen. „Und?" Pan antwortete nicht, gerade hatte Dr. Miyugo seinen Roboter aktiviert. Die Gelenke von ihm quietschten noch ein bisschen, aber sonst schien er fertig zu sein. „Kuso…", murmelte Pan, „ich glaub Trunks hatte Recht, wir sind in Gefahr."

Draußen über dem See war inzwischen noch eine weitere Gestalt aufgetaucht. Vor dem Haus stoppte er und schaute nachdenklich hinunter. Seinen Affenschwanz hatte er um seine Taille gewickelt. Er wusste nicht warum, aber hier schien etwas merkwürdiges vor sich zu gehen.

© 2002 Strong-Saiyajins


	2. Seigo

Seigo 

Disclaimer: Das Copyright der Story liegt bei den Strong-Saiyajins

Dr. Miyugo lachte zufrieden, während er die allerletzten kleinen Änderungen an seinen Cyborg vornahm. „Bald gehört die Welt mir. Ich werde das schaffen woran mein Bruder Dr. Gero gescheitert ist." 

Das Lachen des Doktors lies Pan und Trunks einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Trunks schaute mittlerweile über Pan's Kopf hinweg durch den Türspalt. Er wollte nicht so recht glauben was er dort sah. Alle dachten doch, dass es auf der Erde für immer Frieden geben würde. Aber hatten die Krieger hier nicht schon immer so gedacht? Und jedes Mal waren die Feinde, gegen die sie kämpfen mussten, stärker geworden. Trunks seufzte leicht. 

Pan wurde mittlerweile mulmig zu Mute. „Trunks… lass uns wieder gehen, bitte. Opa hat bestimmt eine größere Chance ihn zu besiegen." Pan sah ihn bittend an. Zuerst wollte Trunks etwas erwidern wie: Kein Problem, so einen mickrigen Cyborg schaffe ich auch., aber als er Pan's bittenden, ängstlichen Blick sah, entschied er sich dagegen. „Okay Pan, wir fliegen zurück zur Capsule Corperation und erzählen den Anderen was los ist. Lass uns gehen."

Pan stand auf und wollte gerade die Treppe hinauf gehen als sie plötzlich gegen ein Regal stieß. Werkzeug und mehrere Büchsen Farbe fielen herunter und erzeugten einen Heidenlärm. Trunks und Pan zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Dr. Miyugo hielt bei seiner Arbeit inne. Auf einmal war es totenstill geworden. Das Einzige was man noch immer hören konnte war das Heulen des Windes und das Prasseln der Regentropfen. Trunks hatte sich als Erster wieder gefangen. „Komm schon Pan, lass uns verschwinden." Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich die Treppe hinauf und hinaus ins Freie.

„Los, schnapp sie dir und verarbeite sie zu Mus C 21", befahl Dr. Miyugo. Der Cyborg gehorchte sofort. Allerdings machte er sich nicht die Mühe die Treppe oder gar die Tür zu benutzen. Er flog kurzerhand einfach durch die Decke und Wände. Das Haus wackelte nun bedrohlich. Dr. Miyugo schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig sich in Sicherheit zu bringen bevor das Haus komplett in sich zusammenstürzte. „Mein schönes Haus. Dieser dumme Cyborg!", fluchte er.

C 21 stand nun in voller Lebensgröße vor Trunks und Pan. Er war etwas größer als Piccolo und ziemlich kräftig gebaut. Seine grüne Augen waren starr auf die beiden Widersacher gerichtet und sein blondes, kurzes Haar wurde vom Wind zerzaust. Sofort ging C 21 in Kampfstellung.

Seigo, der andere Saiyajin, schwebte hoch über ihnen und beobachtete das seltsame Geschehen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Pan bring dich in Sicherheit, ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen." Trunks ging nun ebenfalls in Kampfstellung. C 21 griff ihn schnell an. Den ersten Schlag konnte Trunks allerdings gekonnt abwehren. Nun schlug der Halb-Saiyajin mehrmals hintereinander kräftig zu, aber C 21 schien das nicht viel auszumachen. Für kurze Zeit passte Trunks nicht auf und schon hatte er einen Schlag in der Magengegend sitzen. C 21 hielt ihn an den Haaren fest und schlug auf Trunks ein, dieser konnte sich allerdings befreien, als er sich in einen Supersaiyajin verwandelte. Der Cyborg wich, erstaunt von den plötzlichen Kräftezuwachses seines Gegners, etwas zurück. Der Halb-Saiyajin machte sich diese Gelegenheit sofort zu nutze und attackierte den Cyborg mit einem Energiestrahl. C 21 wich allerdings gekonnt aus. So leicht war er nicht zu besiegen.

Der gesamte Kampf verlief atemberaubend schnell, sodass ein menschliches Auge ihn kaum hätte folgen können, aber Pan war kein Mensch, ebenso wie der fremde Saiyajin. Beide verfolgten den Kampf aufmerksam. Es war schon schwer zu sagen, wer die Oberhand in diesem Kampf hatte, aber beide waren gute Kämpfer – nur, ein Cyborg kann keine Schmerzen empfinden. 

Pan ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Wie gern würde sie Trunks helfen, aber sie war dafür nicht stark genug, das wusste sie genau. _Wo bleiben nur Opa und die Anderen? Merken sie denn nicht, dass wir in Gefahr sind und Hilfe brauchen?_ Seigo verfolgte interessiert ihre Gedanken. Für ihn war das ein leichtes, schließlich war er ausgebildeter Telepath. _Welche Anderen? Gibt es hier etwa noch mehr so starke Krieger? Das wusste ich gar nicht. Ich dachte immer auf diesen Planeten wohnen nur Schwächlinge._

Der Kampf ging währenddessen weiter. Trunks feuerte mehrere Energiebälle auf den Cyborg, dieser wich zurück und konzentrierte seine ganze Kraft in einem starken Energiestrahl. Trunks war etwas überrascht von der Attacke, aber er konnte mit einem Energiestrahl gerade noch so dagegenhalten. Sie trafen sich etwa in der Mitte. C 21 entschied dieses kleine Duell für sich und Trunks bekam die ganze Energie vollends ab. Er flog einige Meter, bevor er sich in der Luft abfangen konnte. Seine Kleidung war mittlerweile schon stark zerrissen und er hatte bereits einige Schrammen und Blutungen davon getragen.

Trunks verwandelte sich in einem Ultrasaiyajin und griff den Cyborg sofort mit einigen Energiebällen an. C 21 flog schnell auf Trunks zu und wich nebenbei auch noch seinen Energiebällen aus. Er schlug den Halb-Saiyajin hart unters Kinn und gleich darauf erneut in den Magen, dann teleportierte er sich hinter seinen Gegner und trat ihn mit aller Kraft in den Rücken. Trunks flog nun unaufhaltsam Richtung Erdboden und schlug dort hart auf. Er blieb regungslos liegen. Seine Haare nahmen ihre ursprüngliche, lilane Farbe wieder an.

Pan sah entsetzt zu Trunks. _Was soll ich jetzt nur machen?_ Viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb ihr allerdings nicht. Geschockt sah sie, wie C 21 Energie für seinen nächsten Angriff sammelte. _Er wird Trunks töten, wenn ich nicht eingreife._

Kurzentschlossen flog Pan zu ihnen und lenkte den Energiestrahl, der eigentlich für Trunks bestimmt war, in eine andere Richtung. Pan zögerte nicht lange, sondern griff den Cyborg nun ihrerseits mit Energiebällen an, allerdings waren ihre Attacken längst nicht so stark wie die von Trunks. C 21 fackelte nicht lange sondern schlug ihr mehrmals in den Magen und ins Gesicht. Er griff mit Energiebällen, Schlägen und Tritten an. Pan indes war so mit ihrer Verteidigung beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht erst zum Angriff kam. 

Der Cyborg packte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen am Bein und drehte sie im Kreis. Pan wurde schwindlig. „Hör bitte auf", schrie sie verzweifelt. Sie wusste, dass sie sich aus dieser Situation nicht würde befreien können. Schließlich lies C 21 das Mädchen los und sie flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit Richtung Erdboden. Allerdings schlug sie nicht auf den Boden auf, sondern wurde von jemanden aufgefangen. Jetzt war Pan doch etwas verwundert, vor allem weil sie die Aura nicht kannte, diese aber sehr stark war. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde ihn besiegen", das war das Letzte was sie hörte bevor sie bewusstlos wurde.

Seigo legte Pan neben Trunks und schaute zu C 21 hinauf. Der Cyborg schien etwas verwirrt. Über diesen Saiyajin hatte er keine Daten. Seigo flog hinauf, ganz in die Nähe seines Gegners. Schnell griff er ihn mit mehreren Energiebällen an und zerstörte seine Schaltkreise. C 21 ging geschlagen zu Boden. 

„Oh nein das glaub ich nicht", stammelte Dr. Miyugo, der aus sicherer Entfernung den ganzen Kampf beobachtet hatte. „Wer ist dieser Kerl nur?" Unbemerkt stahl sich der Doktor davon. Er würde sich etwas neues ausdenken um an die Weltherrschaft zu kommen.

Trunks war inzwischen wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Er sah sich suchend um. „Verdammt wo ist dieser Cyborg hin?" „Den gibt's nicht mehr", kam sofort die Antwort von Seigo. „Hast du ihn besiegt?", fragte Trunks ungläubig. Seigo nickte. „Danke!", murmelte er bevor er sich den Saiyajin etwas genauer ansah.

Er war von der Statur her Son-Goku sehr ähnlich, hatte schwarze, etwas längere Haare und ebenfalls schwarze Augen, so wie es bei Saiyajins üblich war. Um seine Taille war sein Affenschwanz geschlungen, ein weiteres unverwechselbares Merkmal der Saiyajins. Er trug Stiefel, eine scheinbar schon ziemlich alte schwarze Hose, ein helles Shirt und darüber eine schwarze, enganliegende Weste mit einem Emblem das Trunks nicht kannte. Der Saiyajin sah noch ziemlich jung aus, wohl kaum älter als der Halb-Saiyajin selbst.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte Trunks irritiert. Seigo grinste schief. „Ich bin Seigo." 

In diesem Moment kam Pan wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sie schaute die beiden Saiyajins fragend an. „Wo ist der Cyborg?", fragte sie irritiert. „Keine Sorge, Seigo hat ihn besiegt. Bist du in Ordnung?", wollte Trunks wissen. Pan nickte und sah dann zu Seigo. „Du warst es der mich gerettet hat, nicht wahr?" Der Saiyajin lächelte freundlich. Pan drückte ihn, als Dankeschön, einen Kuss auf die Wange und Seigo's Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotschimmer an. 

Trunks sah Pan etwas verwundert an, dann viel sein Blick wieder auf ihren neuen Bekannten. _Ohne Zweifel, ein reinrassiger Saiyajin. Wo kommt der nur her? Vater hat doch immer gesagt, dass er und Goku die letzten noch lebenden Saiyajins sind, dann taucht auf einmal dieser Seigo auf. Er scheint nicht hier hergekommen zu sein um uns zu vernichten, aber warum ist er dann hier. Ich versteh das alles nicht so ganz. Wer ist er bloß?_

Seigo's Magen knurrte unüberhörbar laut. Er grinste verlegen. „Ähm… hättet ihr vielleicht etwas zu Essen für mich?" „Na klar", antwortete Pan sofort, „wir waren gerade dabei eine Fete zu feiern, wenn du willst kannst du mitkommen. Dort gibt's massenweise zu Essen." Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen war total begeistert von der Idee, den Saiyajin ihren Freunden vorzustellen. Er schien ja ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Seigo sah Trunks fragend an, der nickte schließlich zustimmend. Ihm kam die ganze Sache zwar etwas komisch vor, aber ihn interessierte es, was wohl sein Vater zu dem Neuankömmling sagen würde. 

Sie flogen los. Trunks und Pan waren sehr stark angeschlagen, darum war das Tempo etwas langsamer als gewöhnlich. Pan blieb schon nach kurzer Zeit sehr weit zurück. „Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Seigo. „Ja, das wäre echt nett, sonst sind wir morgen noch nicht da", antwortete Pan. Der Saiyajin nahm Pan auf seinen Rücken. Schon bald war sie eingeschlafen, so geborgen fühlte sie sich bei ihren neuen Freund. Trunks beobachtete die ganze Szene etwas argwöhnisch. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendwas störte ihn daran, wenn er Pan so friedlich schlafend auf den Rücken von Seigo sah. Der Halb-Saiyajin warf ihn einen giftigen Blick zu. „Was bildet sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein?", zischte er leise, so dass nur er selbst es hören konnte.

So flogen die drei den Sonnenuntergang entgegen Richtung Capsule Corperation.

© 2002 Strong-Saiyajins


	3. Überraschungen

Überraschungen  
  
Es war bereits dunkel als sie die Capsule Corperation erreichten. Trunks öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür. Er hatte keine Lust sich eine Standpauke von seinen Eltern anzuhören. Seigo, der immer noch die schlafende Pan trug, sah sich aufmerksam um. Der Saiyajin wollte sich so viel wie möglich einprägen, vielleicht kam es ihm später ja einmal zu Gute. Trunks legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund und signalisierte Seigo damit, bloß leise zu sein. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Eingangshalle verlassen als auch schon Goku vor ihnen stand. Er ging sofort in Kampfstellung und sah Seigo mit einem angriffslustigen aber auch etwas verwirrten Blick an. Auch der andere Saiyajin war etwas irritiert. Er glaubte seinen Gegenüber als Sohn von Bardock zu erkennen, aber dafür schien der Kleine zu jung. "Lass Pan sofort runter", sagte Goku in einem Ton der keine Widerworte duldete. Seigo drückte Trunks das schwarzhaarige Mädchen in die Arme. Er wollte nicht, dass die Kleine da mit reingezogen wurde. Als Goku sah, dass seine Enkeltochter in Sicherheit war, griff er ohne weitere Vorwarnung sofort an. Trunks sah tatenlos zu. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Goku wird schon wissen was er tut. Der kleinere Saiyajin griff mit Schlägen und Tritten an. Er benutzte absichtlich keine Energiebälle oder ähnliches, denn immerhin kämpften sie hier im Haus der Familie Briefs und er wusste ja wie Bulma war. Seigo hingegen war so überrumpelt worden, dass er gar nicht erst zum Angreifen kam. Er hatte alles Hände voll mit der Verteidigung zu tun. Kaum hatte der Kampf begonnen kam auch schon Vegeta dazu. "Seigo.", sagte er verwundert, allerdings mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anderen. Langsam realisierte er die ganze Szene die sich gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte. Wenn ich nicht bald eingreife wird Kakarott ihn tödlich verletzen ja vielleicht sogar töten. Der Prinz verwarf den letzten Gedanken sofort wieder. Kakarott und töten? - das passte einfach nicht zusammen, dennoch entschloss er sich dazu den Kamp zu beenden. Er ging zwischen die beiden kämpfenden Saiyajins und hielt sie mit viel Mühe auseinander. "Sofort aufhören!" "Aber.", protestierte Goku sofort. "Kein aber. er wird uns nichts tun." "Aber er ist ein Saiyajin. Wollten die nicht immer die Erde zerstören." Das war deutlich. Diese Bemerkung traf Vegeta hart, vor allem weil sie von Goku kam. Er wusste gar nicht, dass der jüngere Saiyajin auch so sein konnte. "Ich bin bestimmt nicht hergekommen um die Erde zu zerstören, dass kannst du mir glauben", warf Seigo ein. Als er den Prinzen sah huschte ihm ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. "Was willst du denn dann hier", fragte Goku trotzig. "Ähm...", Seigo grinste verlegen, so recht wusste er keine Antwort darauf. Goku sah von Einem zum Anderen. "Ich glaub dir kein Wort." Nun mischte sich Trunks ein: "Goku-san, er hat uns gerettet." Goku sah Trunks fragend an. "Gerettet??? Aber... Wovor hat er euch denn gerettet?" "Vor einem Cyborg, der uns plötzlich angegriffen hat. Pan hatte Recht was die negative Energie betraf." "Warum konntet ihr den Cyborg denn nicht allein besiegen?", fragte Vegeta. Der junge Halb-Saiyajin kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ich war zu schwach..." Der Prinz erwiderte nichts mehr, sondern betrachtete Seigo. "Du bist ja ziemlich jung geblieben. Ich dachte immer du wärst ein paar Jährchen älter als ich." "Ach weißt du, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Jedenfalls bin ich echt froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Ich habe nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Andere Saiyajins sind hier in letzter Zeit aber nicht gelandet oder?" Vegeta und Goku sahen sich fragend an. "Nein wieso? Ich dachte alle anderen wären tot." "Die Saiyajins die du kennst schon... ach das ist auch nicht so wichtig, vergiss es einfach." Der verschweigt uns doch was. Welche anderen Saiyajins. Wenn es noch mehr gibt ist die Erde in Gefahr. Trunks dachte angestrengt nach. Vegeta zog Seigo ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Anderen immer noch feierten. "Hey Leute, ich will euch jemanden vorstellen", rief er in die Runde. Alle sahen auf und schauten überrascht. "Das ist Seigo, mein ehemaliger Leibwächter." Yamchu kam als Erster zu ihnen. "Hi Seigo, schön dich kennenzulernen." Er reichte ihn die Hand. "Freut mich auch", erwiderte der Saiyajin. Die restlichen Z-Krieder waren etwas skeptisch. Einen freundlichen Saiyajin hatten sie ja bis jetzt noch nicht getroffen, na ja bis auf Goku, der bildete die Ausnahme. "Was suchst du eigentlich hier?" Diesmal kam die Frage von Son-Gohan, "ich weiß nicht ob wir ihn so einfach vertrauen sollten Vegeta." Goku nickte zustimmend. Seigo sah Gohan enttäuscht an. "Ich bin wirklich nicht aus bösen Absichten hier. Nur weil ich ein Saiyajin bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich euren schönen Planeten zerstören will. Nun es ist so. Mein Scouter hat mir starke Energien angezeigt. Positive, wie auch negative. Ich bin seit langer Zeit auf der Suche nach meinen Prinzen und nun hab ich ihn ja auch tatsächlich gefunden. Allerdings, die Energien die mein Scouter angezeigt hat waren nur kurzweilig und sehr negativ." "Komisch...",meinte Kuririn, "es gibt doch hoffentlich keine neue Bedrohung." Mrs. Briefs kam auch schon mit Kuchen, Plätzchen und Kakao angewackelt und reichte es Seigo. "Du bist doch sicher hungrig, bedien dich ruhig. Von der Geburtstagstorte ist sicher auch noch ein Stück übrig." "Nein, die ist alle." Goku klopfte sich demonstrativ auf seinen Bauch, "und sie war sehr lecker." Mrs. Briefs ging hinüber zu Bulma. "Er ist wirklich ein hübscher junger Mann und er sieht so stark aus. Willst du ihn nicht heiraten." "Mutter", schrie Bulma entrüstet, "ich bin sehr glücklich mit Vegeta, ich wüsste nicht warum ich einen anderen heiraten sollte." "Ach ich finde Hochzeiten so romantisch", schwärmte Mrs. Briefs, "ich finde es sehr schade das du Vegeta noch nicht geheiratet hast. Noch kannst du dir einen anderen Mann suchen." "Sag mal jetzt spinnst du wohl völlig. Ich habe zwei Kinder mit ihm und ich liebe Vegeta. Misch dich gefälligst nich in meine Angelegenheiten ein." "Bist du Kakarott?", fragte Seigo Goku. Goku nickte: "Kennen wir uns denn?" Seigo musste lächeln. "In gewissen Sinne schon. Ich habe dich als Baby gesehen, bevor du zur Erde geschickt wurdest. Du kamst mir hier gleich so bekannt vor, aber warum bist du noch so klein?" Goku winkte ab, "das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich habe jetzt keine Lust sie zu erzählen. Kann ich den restlichen Kuchen haben?" Er sah Seigo bittend an. Der ältere Saiyajin schüttelte den Kopf. "Sei nicht so verfressen", murrte Goku. "Doch, das bin ich aber. Ich habe seit Monaten nichts ordentliches mehr zu Essen gehabt." Nach und nach gingen alle nach Hause. Das eigentliche Geburtstagskind Piccolo hatte sich als Erster aus dem Staub gemacht. Gohan, Videl und Pan gingen als letztes. "Na dann macht's gut", sagte Gohan. "Seigo... du kannst uns ja mal besuchen kommen", meinte Pan, "dann zeig ich dir auch was." "Ach ja? Was denn?" "Geheimnis", schmunzelte Pan. Vegeta führte seinen alten Freund durch die Capsule Coperation. Am G-Raum blieben sie stehen. "Lust auf einen Kampf?", fragte Vegeta.. "Nein, ich bin zu müde zum Kämpfen." "Tolle Ausrede. Ach komm schon... nur so ein kleiner Trainingskampf. Ich würde gerne sehen wie stark du geworden bist." Seigo schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid Prinz, aber ich bin wirklich zu müde. Wir kämpfen morgen. Ich bin froh dich gefunden zu haben, nach so langer Zeit." Der Prinz nickte. Er war auch froh, dass sein Leibwächter und Freund wieder aufgetaucht war. So viele Dinge und Erinnerungen verbanden die Beiden miteinander. Seigo sah seinen Prinzen prüfend an. "Du scheinst glücklich zu sein." "Na ja... heute schon, aber es war ja nicht immer so. Aber das weißt du selbst am Besten. Was soll ich sagen, ich habe ne tolle Frau und eine süße Tochter. Klar bin ich glücklich..." "Einen Sohn hast du doch auch noch", bemerkte Seigo. "Du merkst auch alles was? Wirst du bleiben?" Seigo antwortete nicht sofort, das machte den Prinzen stutzig. "Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Auge der Saiyajins. Ich glaube nicht das ich bleiben werde. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Du bist alt genug um selber klar zu kommen." Vegeta sah bedrückt zu Boden. Das ist nicht sein Ernst oder doch? "Ich werde drüber nachdenken Vegeta. Gute Nacht." Seigo ging in das Gästezimmer und ließ Vegeta allein im Flur zurück. Er wartet noch eine Weile, warum konnte er sich nicht erklären, aber dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu Bulma.  
  
Naja, das Kapitel gefällt mir nicht wirklich. Das nächste wird wieder besser, versprochen. 


	4. Wasser des Lebens

Wasser des Lebens  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Mrs. Briefs damit beschäftigt das Frühstück vorzubereiten, während Vegeta zu Seigo ging um diesen zu wecken. Er rüttelte seinen ehemaligen Leibwächter, bis dieser wach wurde. "Guten Morgen. Es gibt gleich Frühstück." "Morgen", murmelte Seigo verschlafen. "Eins musst du mir aber vorher noch erzählen. Warum bist du jetzt jünger als ich?", Vegeta sah ihn fragend an. Seigo grinste. "Ist eine lange Story, aber in Ordnung."  
  
*~*~*~ Backflash ~*~*~* Seigo wachte aus seinem traumlosen Tiefschlaf auf. Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber es hatte ihn nach den Strapazen der letzten Monate richtig gut getan. Nun fühlte er sich wieder ausgeruht und fit. Der Saiyajin sah aus dem kleinen Fenster seiner Raumkapsel. Er war immer noch im Weltraum, umgeben von tausenden Sternen. Vor ihm baute sich ein Planet auf, Yojiro. Er wurde kontinuierlich größer. Vom Weltraum aus, sah der Planet wie eine orangefarbene Kugel aus. Seigo überprüfte mittels seinem Scouter, den er am rechten Auge trug, nochmals die Daten. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und wartete auf die Landung. Er würde nur einen kurzen Zwischenstopp machen, um die Raumkapsel aufzutanken und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Wenige Minuten später landete die Raumkapsel auch schon auf Yojiro. Seigo stieg aus und sah sich in der Gegend um. Der Planet wurde von einer dichten Sandschicht bedeckt und es war unglaublich heiß. Anzeichen von Leben konnte er nur sehr schwach und auf große Distanz orten. Warum musste er auch immer das Glück haben und weit außerhalb von bewohnten Gebieten landen. Um ihn herum war nichts als Wüste. Noch nicht einmal Kakteen gab es hier. Seigo seufzte und flog los, in die Richtung aus der er die schwachen Auren einiger Lebewesen geortet hatte. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos vom Himmel. Die Luft brannte und die Hitze war unerträglich. Ein Saiyajin konnte viel aushalten, aber irgendwann war auch er mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Seigo stoppte und setzte sich unter einen Felsvorsprung, der wenigsten ein bisschen Schatten bot. Sein Magen meldete sich ziemlich lautstark zu Wort und auch Wasser könnte er gut gebrauchen. Er überprüfte nochmals die Daten des Planeten, langsam zweifelte er daran, tatsächlich auf Yojiro gelandet zu sein. Sicher auf diesen Planeten war es heiß, aber so heiß? Sein Scouter zeigte ihm ein weiteres mal an, das er sich eindeutig auf Yojiro befand und auch Methanal - ein Gas und gleichzeitig der Treibstoff für die Raumkapseln der Saiyajins - schien es hier zu geben. Seigo wartete bis es dunkel wurde. Die Stunden verbrachtete er größtenteils mit Schlafen. Alles war ruhig und friedlich, nur ab und zu konnte man ein weitentferntes Grollen vernehmen. Das störte den Saiyajin nicht besonders, was ihm viel mehr beunruhigte waren die kleinen Erdstöße. Sie kamen aus weiter Entfernung, aber spüren konnte er sie trotzdem. Was ging nur auf diesen Planeten vor. Die Sterne leuchteten sanft vom Abendhimmel, als sich Seigo wieder auf den Weg machte. Er flog einige Zeit, bis er eine größere Siedlung erreichte. Er ging leise durch die Straßen und schaute sich aufmerksam alles an. Viele der Häuser waren zerstört. Seigo spürte die Angst, die unter den Einwohnern umging. Irgendwie beunruhigte ihn diese Stille. Er ging am Marktplatz entlang, auch hier alles wie ausgestorben. Plötzlich schnellte etwas auf ihn zu. Seinen schnellen Reaktionssinn verdankte es Seigo, das er nicht getroffen wurden war. Er konnte das Messer gerade noch rechtzeitig abfangen. Er drehte sich um und nahm einen Jungen war, der verunsichert auf dem Dach eines nahegelegenen Hauses stand. Seigo flog zu ihm hin. "Hast du das geworfen?", er hielt den Jungen das Messer unter die Nase. Der Junge nickte. "Es tut mir leid Sir." Der Junge zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er war etwa zwei Köpfe kleiner wie Seigo und sah den Saiyajins, wie alle Einwohner hier, sehr ähnlich. "Warum hast du das gemacht? Wäre ich kein Saiyajin, dann wäre ich jetzt wohl tot." Der Junge schaute erschrocken auf und dann auf den Affenschwanz von Seigo. "Ich dachte Sie wären ein neuer Untergebener von Nambaa Sir." Der Kleine schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ich bin niemanden Untertan. Naja bis auf Freezer vielleicht", den letzten Satz murmelte Seigo nur leise vor sich hin. Er wollte nicht mehr an Freezer denken. An die Qualen die er unter ihm erfahren hatte und an den Prinzen, der immer noch auf Freezers Raumschiff war und den er nicht helfen konnte weil er selbst zu schwach war. "Wer ist denn dieser Nambaa?" "Er ist ein Riese, vielleicht doppelt so groß wie Sie und richtig hässlich. Er tyrannisiert uns schon seit einiger Zeit. Nambaa hat die Macht das Klima zu verändern, darum ist es auch so heiß hier. Jeden Tag kommt er wieder und nimmt neue Gefangene", erklärte der Junge. "Und was will er von euch?" Der Junge schwieg, aber dann antwortete er schließlich doch. "Wir haben das Wasser des Lebens Sir. Eine Quelle tief unter der Erde. Nambaa will ewige Jugend. Die Ältesten wollen ihn das Wasser des Lebens allerdings nicht geben, also tyrannisiert er uns." "Ah... verstehe. Hör zu, ich könnte euch vielleicht helfen, allerdings müsste ich vorher etwas essen." Das Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich auf. "Das wäre toll Sir." Er nahm Seigo an die Hand. "Kommen Sie mit, ich bringe Sie zu mir nach Hause." Seigo ging mit, während er überlegte wie er diesen Nambaa wohl besiegen könnte. "Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Michel." "Seigo, übrigens kannst du mich ruhig duzen." Die Beiden kamen schon wenige Minuten später an einem älteren Lehmhaus an. Michel führte Seigo hinein. Zwei ältere Menschen saßen am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Sie schauten auf als Seigo den Raum betrat. "Ein Saiyajin, ach du meine Güte", sagte die etwas dickliche Frau. "Er ist hier um uns zu helfen Mama, aber er muss erst was essen." Die Frau nickte und stellte sich sofort an den Herd. Einen Saiyajin sah man hier auf Yojiro nicht oft und nach allem was man so über Saiyajins gehört hatte, sollte man sie nicht warten lassen. Schon wenig später konnte sich Seigo so richtig satt essen. "Wann kommt den dieser Nambaa wieder hier her?", erkundigte er sich. "Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden", antwortete Michel sofort. So wartete Seigo also, bis sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den neuen Tag einleiteten. Alles schien friedlich zu sein, aber der Schein trügte, dessen war sich der Saiyajin bewusst. Die Erde fing langsam und fast unbemerkt zu zittern an. Die Gläser in den Schränken klirrten. "Er kommt", flüsterte Michel leise. Er schien Angst zu haben, dass Nambaa ihn hören könnte. Alle Menschen die noch auf der Straße waren, verließen diese fluchtartig und verschwanden in ihre Häuser, nur Seigo ging nach draußen. Schon von weitem war Nambaa zu sehen. Eine ziemlich große, dicke Gestalt. Michel hatte nicht übertrieben als er gesagt hatte das Nambaa hässlich sei. Die Haut dieses Wesen war grün und schleimig. Seine großen Zähne gelb. Der Speichel tropfte aus seinem Mund. Seigo versuchte diese Gestalt einer, ihm bekannten, Rasse zuzuordnen, gab es schließlich aber auf. Nambaa stoppte direkt vor dem Saiyajin. "Wer bist du?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. "Seigo, und du musst dann wohl Nambaa sein." "Und was willst du hier Seigo? Willst du mit Nambaa spielen?" "Nein, ich werde dich besiegen und diese armen Leute hier retten." Nambaa brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und die Erde fing wieder an zu beben. "Na dann los kleiner Saiyajin. Zeig Nambaa was du kannst." Das ließ sich Seigo nicht zweimal sagen. Er verpasste den großen etwas mehrer Schläge, aber diesem machte es nichts aus. Er spürte die Schläge nicht einmal. Nambaa holte nun ebenfalls zum Schlag aus und Seigo knallte gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Das tat weh. Einige Minuten wurde es schwarz um Seigo. Als er wieder zu sich kam, hatte sich Nambaa über ihn gebeugt. "Na schon genug kleiner Saiyajin?", höhnte er. Seigo hielt sich den Kopf. "Von wegen genug..." Er feuerte einen Energiestrahl auf seinen Gegner ab, dieser prallte allerdings ab und traf fast den Saiyajin. "Nambaa ist unbesiegbar", rief er fröhlich. "Keiner ist unbesiegbar, auch nicht du." Nambaa sah auf seinen Gegner hinunter. "Dann versuch doch zu gewinnen, das schaffst du ja doch nicht." Nambaa watschelte Richtung Marktplatz. Seigo sah ihn irritiert hinterher. Was hatte der nur vor. Nambaa sprang hoch und knallte auf den Boden hinab. So verursachte er das nächste Erdbeben, allerdings hatte er sich verrechnet und steckte nun tief im Boden fest. Die Chance für Seigo. Er ballerte mehrere Energiebälle gegen Nambaas Kopf. Die Energiebälle zeigten nicht die erhoffte Wirkung. Nambaa rappelte sich wieder auf. Das erste mal viel Seigo der hervorstehende Bauchnabel dieser Gestalt auf. Er lud einen großen Energieball auf und feuerte ihn genau auf den Bauchnabel. "Das ist gemein", schrie Nambaa bevor er von innen nach außen explodierte. "Du hast ihn tatsächlich besiegt", freute sich Michel und rannte auf Seigo zu. Eh er sich versah wurde er von Hunderten Bewohnern des Planeten umkreist. "Wie können wir dir unsere Dankbarkeit beweisen?", fragte einer der Ältesten. Seigo überlegte nicht lange: "Essen wäre nicht schlecht und ich brauche Treibstoff für mein Schiff." "Das sollst du bekommen." Ein anderer Ältester kam hinzu und meinte: "Wir sollten ihm etwas vom Wasser des Lebens geben. Dank diesen Saiyajins können wir wieder in Frieden leben." Sie führten Seigo in eine unterirdische Höhle. Die Tropfsteinhöhle war hell beleuchtet und es war angenehm kühl. In der Mitte gab es einen kleinen See. "Da ist es", sagte einer der Ältesten. Er füllte eine Flasche und gab sie an Seigo weiter. "Das Wasser des Lebens, damit wirst du nicht mehr altern." Seigo nahm es dankbar an und trank die Flasche an. Ein paar Tage später reiste er wieder ab. *~*~*~ End Backflash ~*~*~*  
  
"So ist das also gewesen", sagte Vegeta, "dich kann man ja echt beneiden." "Sag das nicht Vegeta." "Frühstück", hörten sie Bulma durch das Haus rufen. 


End file.
